starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sith Academy
The Sith Academy was the primary training facility of the Sith Empire, located on the ancient, barren, ice-covered world of Ziost. Its functions were varied. As a primary recruitment centre for the entire Sith Empire, it drew candidates and hopefuls from across the galaxy. It thus provided a very successful recruiting pool from which all the factions of the Sith Empire could draw, and as such most of the SE's factions contributed teachers. Many advanced students of all factions, looking for breadth of experience and cross-training, would study at the Ziost Sith Academy. Although several factions retained their own facilities and secrets, the Sith Academy became the preeminent Sith Empire training ground, and some other facilities fell into disuse as their training officers and students were reassigned to Ziost. Menial tasks were done by junior students. Gaining prestige in the usual Sith manner resulted in exemption from such tasks, better quarters, better food and time with the Academy's Sith holocron. Quite an average one by the estimation of those who study such things, it was the centrepiece of the Academy's collection. However, for those students who mastered the fundamentals and plumbed the holocron's depths, the implication was that access to higher learning and greater holocrons could be available depending on which faction they chose to pursue. Staff Teaching duty was assigned by various factions within the Sith Empire. As a result, the staff varied, and apart from a few specialized positions rank was determined in the traditional Sith way, by competition, manipulation and power. They are listed in approximately descending order. Headmaster *Rolf Valkner - Male Anzati Sith Master. A pedophile kept in check by his fear of the Sith Empress and her agent. A harsh disciplinarian, fearsome fighter and master of mind control. A Sith Lord without a faction, ruler of Telos. Trainers *Yuddic - Male Sith Lord and Sith Sorcerer of an unknown alien species. A member of the Sith Enclave. Centuries old, Yuddic was a fully-fledged master of the Dark Side and well-versed in Sith Magic. *Golasj Murt - Female Amphi-Hydrus Sith Scholar. A mindwalker and beastmaster; one of the Sith Empire's most powerful mentalists. Member of the Dark Council and thus a leader of the Sith'ari Centrality. Recently transferred from the Stormblessed. *Akora Niathal - Female Mon Calamari Sith Witch. Member of the Sith Sisterhood. One of only two members of the staff with any significant grasp of, or gift for, true Sith Magic, and then only barely. Keeper of the holocron and trainer of Sith Sorcerers in the more complex Force powers. Unwilling to share knowledge of Sith Magic except with the most loyal and worthy, but always willing to set tasks for those who would prove themselves. *Margent Leeturus - Male Human Sith Lord and Sith Warrior. A member of the Sith Enclave. A master of every lightsaber combat form. *Bornan Drejj - Male T'sarki Sith Knight and Marauder. Member of the Sith'ari Centrality. Specialized in enhancing the body's natural capabilities, and in close-range combat. Recently transferred from the Elom Academy. Bitter and ruthless. *Vanna Tek - Female Togruta Sith Lord and Sith Assassin. A member of the Sith Enclave. Specialized in stealth and the untraceable kill. *Melae Chann - Female Mikan Sith Knight and Assassin. Member of the Sith'ari Centrality. Specialized in stealth and manipulation. A drill sergeant's mentality and voice. Notable Students *Ander Kell *Jessamin Traverts *Rave *Vella Espeveth *Atelia Tuain *Pyrene Selkayim Category:LocationsCategory:Sith Empire